The present invention generally relates to computer controlled account management systems for stock option management, and more particularly to a data processor for implementing a management control system for tracking and processing a plurality of segmented stock option accounts corresponding to individual participants in a company sponsered stock ownership plan.
For many years, publicly owned companies have provided payment to upper level executives in the form of options to purchase shares of stock in the company for whom they were employed at discounts from the prevailing market price. These stock option are attractive for many reasons. For one, the option is a form of deferred payment that provides certain tax benefits and allows the individual to control the times during which the income is derived. In addition, the opportunity to buy stock in the company is an additional incentive to the option recipient to work to increase the value of the company, and so also the value of the stock options.
Early forms of option plans were limited to scope and available only to a handful of key executives. Indeed, the use of options as a form of compensation was routinely limited to the officers of a corporation, while the remaining employees were either granted stock pursuant to pension plans or, more often than not, unable to participate in company sponsored ownership. As alternative forms of compensation grew in popularity, companies were increasingly interested in providing payment to select employees in untraditional forms. Concepts such as flex time, position sharing, benefit tailoring, and others became the terminology of personnel departments for mechanisms to address staffing needs in a cost efficient manner.
More recently, companies are examining the possible broader use of stock option-based compensation to cover greater numbers of employees in order to stretch out staffing dollars and to provide remuneration to employees in a form particularly desired by many staff members. Although greeted with substantial enthusiasm, the problems in implementing a company sponsored stock option plan are daunting. As the number of participants grows, tracking salient data becomes increasingly complex. For the most part, companies are not equipped to handle the transactional attributes of stock option processing on a scale above a handful of participants. Each of the options (or each block of options) for each grant to each participant in the plan must be individually tracked for proper delineation of such parameters as the granting, vesting, exercise, and expiration dates, and the particular strike price for which the option right was granted. Also, the practical exercise of an option requires the use of a brokerage house and an established exchange for trading and consummating the options and the underlying security in accordance with the plan attributes.
The complexities of option account processing increase disproportionately when more than one company is involved; this is especially true for multinational companies working within the borders of multiple countries--each with its own set of legal requirements on stock ownership and tax consequences for resident employees. Heretofore, there has been an absence of processing capabilities available to address the management of a multi-country, multi-company stock option account compensation plan for a plurality of individual accounts. In addition, stock option plans for multinational corporations, or for multinational employees (i.e., employees who work for one or more companies in two or more countries), have the added practical problem of exercising options where the underlying security and the funds are in different currencies.
Besides currency differences, from the participant's point of view there can be significant uncertainties in how to exercise options because options may be granted in qualified (i.e., qualifying for preferential tax treatment) or non-qualified plans, and the option may be exercised so that the participant receives the underlying security, a cash disbursement representing essentially (less taxes, commissions, and fees) the difference between the strike price and the then present market price of the underlying security, or some combination thereof. It would be beneficial to the participant if she could simulate various financial outcomes (e.g., including estimated taxes, fees, or cash disbursements, or combinations thereof) to arrive at what is best for the participants financial needs precipitating exercise of the options.